Of Clothes and Caring
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: unrepentant PWP, there may have been a plot at one point, but if so it fell swiftly under the onslaught of angel lovin'.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be.**  
Beta:** Unlimited praises and love for **half_vulcan**, who (once again) graciously took up the torch for this one *hugs dear* Any advice I didn't take and any remaining mistakes are all on me.  
**Warnings/Squicks:** my Cas went a little OoC, but I kinda like to think of him as just having hung around Dean too much and picking up things  
**Summary:** unrepentant PWP, there may have been a plot at one point, but if so it fell swiftly under the onslaught of angel lovin'.

**AN1:** Written for **castielfest** for **furius**.**  
AN2:** **furius** left a prompt, very simply "Castiel dressing Dean, reluctantly" and well, this is _absolutely nothing_ like what they wanted or the way the prompt was meant to guide; it is however, what my twisted brain thought of the minute I read it. So, I apologize in advance for my misuse of your prompt.  
**AN3:** the part between - in _italics _is flashback

* * *

Cas held up the piece of clothing, looking at it as if it had personally affronted him with its black finish and red pinstripe squares. He held the waistband open and let Dean slide first one foot in, then the other before he slowly eased the boxer briefs up to his hunter's hips. He moved slowly, remembering every bruise and cut that had patterned Dean's strong legs the night before. He also remembered every kiss he had fluttered along those same legs, assuring himself his hunter was real and there.

"Cas, I'm okay." Dean tried to reassure his angel. In the days since Dean had finally manned up and admitted his feelings for their resident angel, Cas had become both more sardonic and more protective; this gave Sam endless hours of amusement.

The angel raised a chastising eyebrow at him, shaking out Dean's jeans and helping support the man while he pulled on the well-worn denim.

"You don't need to do this." Dean whispered. He knew Cas was perfectly aware that he was alright, he'd taken care to heal every single bruise and cut on the hunter's body the night before; including the four jagged gouges across his abdomen that any other time would have warranted a trip to, if not stay, in the hospital.

The angel nodded, but continued his slow redressing of his hunter.

"Cas," Dean placed a rough hand gently over the angel's where he was trying to sort out Dean's shirts. "Stop, you're fussing like a mother hen."

Cas tilted his head ever so slightly in what was becoming his standard 'I don't understand that reference' pose.

Dean forestalled Cas' remark, "You worry too much."

Cas rolled his eyes and Dean tried not to smile. "Some might say you're too reckless."

"Cas," Dean put two fingers under Cas' chin, turning him towards him, so he could place a soft kiss on the worried angel's lips, "I'll be fine."

Melting into the gentle kiss, Dean's shirts still fisted in his hands, Castiel's mind drifted to the previous night. Not to Dean's injuries or the fear and anger he'd felt, but to the passionate love-making after. It had been hot and fiery, an assurance that both hunter and angel were alive and unharmed.

-

_Castiel rubbed his hand lightly across Dean's healed belly causing Dean to suck in a sharp breath. The angel smiled slightly as his fingers continued to dance over the dark flesh, his own body seeming even paler against Dean's tanned skin. He loved the contrast of colour; it was a physical reminder of how different they were, yet how well they fit together. Cas knew if Dean could hear him thinking this way he'd declare him a 'total girl' but he'd say it with a fond smile and loving twinkle in his eye so Cas really didn't care. Instead he dipped down kissing his hunter, a low growl in his throat telling Dean exactly who was in charge._

_Dean whimpered under Cas' onslaught, the rare times when his angel took control always sent him reeling. Cas put every bit of his angelic intensity into his love-making and no matter how rough it was, it was still love-making, nothing could be that powerful and pure without being ensconced in that base emotion._

_Castiel's husky voice seemed to drop even deeper as he murmured, "Want you," into Dean's ear, his hand moving to Dean's hip and squeezing possessively._

_Dean bucked underneath him, his own desire obvious as it pressed into his angel's leg._

_Biting Dean's ear, Cas couldn't help but smile. He loved Dean's reactions, so responsive and so blunt, just as the rest of him was. He looked down at his lover, almost completely underdressed, and decided clothes were overrated. With a thought they were gone, leaving only flesh to rub against flesh._

_"Naughty angel," Dean smirked, "thought you didn't like using your powers like that."_

_Cas cocked his head in amusement, "There are times when one has to make an exception."_

_"Mmm, glad this is one," he said as his hands gripped Cas' dark hair, pulling him in for another, deeper kiss._

_Castiel pulled back licking his lips, Dean's taste always amazed him. It was deep and rich and full of life; he tasted of autumn wind and pie. Castiel could wrap himself in that taste forever._

_Dean loved his angel when he got bossy. He loved when Cas got that fierce fire in him, the one that let Dean know in no uncertain terms what he felt and how much he valued and how far would go to protect Dean._  
_Hands ran down Castiel's sculpted back and over his firm ass to squeeze and pull the angel into him._

_Cas moaned, then scolded, "Pushy."_

_Dean quirked an eyebrow, taunting the angel with a 'what are you gonna do about it' smirk._

_Cas replied by sneaking his hand between them and wrapping it firmly around Dean's shaft. He pumped his hand a few times, short hard bursts, to make sure he had Dean's attention. "My rules," he growled, biting an exposed nipple gently._

_Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he relaxed into the control of his angel._

_Humming around the pert nub between his teeth, Castiel continued to pump his fist, slower, more deliberately this time, bringing Dean to the edge of bliss before settling him down again._  
_As he teased Dean over and over, Castiel worked his entrance, plying it with knowing fingers, stretching him to make room for his straining flesh. Three fingers and the angel knew Dean was ready. He released his hunter's cock as he pulled his fingers from inside him eliciting a purely base and wanton whimper from Dean at having lost both Heavenly sensations. Castiel shushed his hunter with tender butterfly kisses across his face, as he slicked and aligned himself with Dean._

_Dean moaned when Cas' length breached him, feeling the fullness and emotion seeming to stream from him. He shifted his hips wanting more movement and needing to feel Cas pressing inside him completely._

_Cas took Dean's desires to heart, thrusting slowly and steadily into him, hitting that bundle of nerves inside him with expert care._

_Dean's muscles tightened with every thrust as his world exploded within him. His own erection pressed tightly between them, the friction almost as mind-blowing as the cock inside him. He clutched at Cas' back, blunt nails scrapping down his flanks as he began to lose himself completely._

_Castiel could feel his lover coming undone, running full force into that too small ecstasy. He slipped his hand between them wrapping his slim fingers around Dean's hard shaft. With a handful of strokes Dean was cumming hard, spurt after spurt of hot cum spreading between them. His body tightening around Cas like a warm velvet vice. It only took a few trusts into the spasming flesh of his lover before he was following with his own release._

_Castiel fell against his hunter, the stress and relief of the night shaking his body as violently as his orgasm had._

-

As Cas held up the last piece of clothing for Dean to slip into he made no attempt to hide his continued frustration. It was obvious that he was less than pleased about Dean going back out to fight this thing that had come so close to destroying him, but he knew Dean would go. Thankfully, this time, Cas knew where Dean was going and, welcome or not, he would follow making certain his hunter came home safe.

Dean snatched up his keys and headed for the door, calling over his shoulder, "You coming?"

Castiel stared for a moment before a small smile flitted across his face. Maybe his thick-headed hunter was learning something after all.


End file.
